PR Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Evolutions
PR Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Evolution is the American-exclusive and upcoming final game of BEAST Saga released from Nintendo 3DS and Wii U released on October 1, 2017 until it was released in Japan in November 10, 2017, as a part of 100#S Anniversary. This story take place during and between event of PR the Series: Sun and Moon and PR: BEAST Steel/Kojuranger. Gameplay Returning Gameplay *Returning Marriage System as Duel Marriage. New Gameplay *Samuel Nakaoka the Second can use LINKED Swap to LINKED either Zuzu, Celina, Rin or Lulu Obsidian after Sergey was defeated in a duel. *SS-Support was added to Duel Marriage. Plot Prologue: The New Invasion Samuel Nakaoka Story Mode Story 1 (Samuel Nakaoka the Second Post-ZEXAL vs. Reginald Kastle Mode Nash, Peter Griffin and Kumon Kai Baron) Samuel Nakaoka the Second (who was trapped Zuzu's body) explains the Protagonist about his wife, Natalie Blackstone was brutally murdered and her Spirit Core was destroyed by Reginald Kastle (aka Nash). Samuel Nakaoka tells the player that his hatred on Reginald and transform into an berserk HeatBlaze form. Forcing Reginald to duel, he angrily tell him to bring Natalie back after he won the duel. After winning the duel, however, Reginald in rage refuses to revive Natalie, increasingly angers Samuel Nakaoka the Second. Samuel Nakaoka grabs Reginald and threaten him that he will never be enemies. Reginald barks at Samuel Nakaoka before being yelled by Samuel Nakaoka does not wanting to destroy every worlds and angrily leave without saying a word (most likely wanting him to revive Natalie). Angered by Samuel Nakaoka's insults, he used his huge amounts of Barian energy to tries to kill Samuel Nakaoka as he swipes the blast on him instead, destroying the Barian emblem. Samuel Nakaoka the Second fires his blast with pure rage on him, killing him in the process. Shocked about Natalie will never revived by Reginald, Samuel Nakaoka angrily had a enough for his ruthless actions, Samuel Nakaoka destroys Reginald's Spirit Core brutally. As the first flashback ends, Samuel Nakaoka sadly told the player about Yuma that his promise was broken and trust losses. He also told the player about his friends became his enemies because of their objective, to kill Samuel Nakaoka the Second for his ruthless actions (in English version, his friends wants to sending him to the World of Nothingness as eternal punishment for murdering Reginald). Samuel Nakaoka revealed the player that he only wants to protect his love and natures in peace (awaring about Arisa's rise) and his second flashback begins that Peter found Samuel Nakaoka. Peter and the others blames him for all cause of destroying Reginald's Spirit Core. Samuel Nakaoka was forced to battle against Peter Griffin who wants to kill Samuel Nakaoka for killing Reginald. As the duel ended, however, Ryoji end up being killed by Sid before Samuel Nakaoka's pure rage comes again and transformed into HeatBlaze form. After the second flashback, Samuel Nakaoka told the player that Peter and the others refuse to trust him because of his ruthless actions and because of Samuel Nakaoka ignores Peter and Kouta's judgements, he decide to destroy Kumon Kai as the final flashback begins on Capital City who been infected by Kumon's OverLord powers. Samuel Nakaoka angrily tells Kumon that he was the son of his predecessor and the BEAST, shocking Kumon that he was. He decide to kill Samuel Nakaoka by fighting him. As the duel ends, Characters Playables Free Duel Playables-only (Story Mode unplayables) Trivia Category:2017 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (series)